


Secret

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chichi hater, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, domestic fluff (or something like that), supporting Bulma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: Vegeta wants to tell two things, one of them is distrurbing, and the other one will make his mate happy.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the editing to @MrsVegetaOuji

**_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._**  
Goku stopped in the middle of an especially complicated kata, and started to search for the little machine. It was a miracle he didn’t lose it yet. He almost broke the phone with the big hands of his. He scratched his head, thinking about why Gohan insisted to keep the mobile in his gi. Would that little thing bear it if he would turn into Super Saiyan?  
Since he and Vegeta moved in together and mated each other, everyone turned away from them, except their children. Sometimes Bulma called them too, but not very often. He accepted Trunks and Bra as his cubs, as Vegeta did with his sons. It wasn’t hard for him, he already loved his mate’s kids, and children in general.  
Gohan came up with the idea they should have a cell phone in order to keep in touch with them, because they haven’t got a mental link like full-blooded Saiyan family members. Goku opened the message musingly. It came from Goten.  
**_Can I join for supper?? Mom is being crazy again and Gohan is busy…_**  
If Chichi dareed to hurt Goten… The Earth Saiyan had to restrain himself. He couldn’t hurt a way weaker woman… But she abused him so many times… And not just physically. He tried to type an answer, but his fingertips were way too big for the touchscreen sensor.  
**_Yrs. I gyss Grta wpld be ok woth tgat.at 6pm._**  
Less than two minutes later the phone buzzed again.  
**_Okay at least you tried I’ll be there thanks :)_**  
He smiled. The teen was eager to teach him how to use the phone, but he wasn’t interested. Mostly he figured out how it worked by himself, and the prince seemed to be proud of him. He felt that he was up to something. Maybe he was cooking something delicious. Goku never thought Vegeta would be a good cook, but it turned out that he was. And how he spiced their meals! His mouth started to water from the mental image of food, but he put the phone away, and restarted his kata.  
***  
Vegeta was in their capsule home, thinking about the last few days’ events. Bulma wasn’t surprised by their coming out at all, and the top of that, she offered a house for them. Chichi on the other hand was furious. She yelled and tried to throw pots at Vegeta, while her ex-husband packed a few necessary things. She accused him of making her husband gay, which he found absolutely hilarious and started to laugh. Chichi fell into a rage, but the prince saw the relief on his lover’s face. Finally, he got rid of the nagging bitch. She wouldn’t argue with him anymore or hit his head with a pan if he dares to disagree with her. Goku ended everything between them for good. Vegeta found the other Saiyan a huge turn-on when he was angry and growled threateningly, which he did when Chichi tried to raise the damned pan again. There was so much anger in that earthling woman. And she played the good wife. She did it for years, but Vegeta saw through her. He also developed the ability to read his Kakarot’s expressions and know how did he feel under the usual wide smile of his.  
Maybe Chichi was right, because he was the one who initiated the first kiss… He didn’t mind when Goku took the lead. He needed to breathe anyways. He knew he would be in good hands. And it didn’t take much time to move on to more than kissing. He knew very well how their battle for dominance would end, but his pride didn’t let him just submit to the younger Saiyan without fighting. Their mating took place outside of their house, under the night sky, a few weeks later. Hours after their copulation, he felt a tiny energy spike inside of himself. The first time in his life, he cried from happiness. Their first cub… He had gotten a new chance, and he appreciated it. A chance to forget, and concentrate to their new life together.  
He went into the kitchen, and started to prepare their food. In the morning he refused to go train with his mate, saying he’s not in the mood for it. This surprised Goku, but he respected his mate's decision, after asking him at least a thousand times if he’s okay. The prince never thought once that he would be happy as a beta, making supper like an earthling wife, and moreover, having a little surprise for his Kakarot. How many times he planned to tell him, but he always stepped back in the last second. A week passed, and he felt the urge to let him onto his secret, but he still hadn’t find the adequate time to announce that he was pregnant.  
~ I’m heading home. ~ the Earth Saiyan said telepathically. ~And uh, Goten is coming for supper. I hope it’s ok. Chichi is being mean to him again. ~  
~ But the bitch didn’t hurt him, did she?? ~  
~ I don’t know, but I hope she didn’t. I’ll there in a minute. ~  
He rematerialized next to the prince, pulled him closer and kissed him. Vegeta purred, excitement vibrated through his frame as the strong arms embraced his body. He found his peace. Sometimes he thought about what his father’s reaction may be, but it didn’t count anymore. The king was dead, among with their planet and their people. Whatever he had done, he still deserved happiness, and if he got it from a third-class warrior, then the gods blessed him.  
“I’ve missed you, Geta.”  
The prince pulled away his mate and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he wasn’t able to hide a slight blush from his cheeks. Even in his dirty and smelly state, Vegeta wanted him.  
“You’re reeking. Have a shower. We have to talk.”  
“You’re so mean… I was–” Goku became embarrassed and anxious at the same time. He scratched the back of his head. “What did I do???”  
He didn’t remember anything. Maybe the toilet seat??? Vegeta was angry at him when he forgot to turn it down, and he fell in…  
“Nothing,” the prince said with a small smile, “You’re all sweat and it smells terrible.”  
“Oh. I’ll back in a few minutes.”  
Goku ITed himself away, and soon Vegeta heard the water splashing in their bathroom. He shook his head. Kakarot was still a child at times. He sat down to the sofa and waited for him. About five minutes later he had to talk with his completely naked mate. It wasn’t an unusual sight for him, but sometimes he wished they could have their tails... Sex would give them even more pleasure then it already had.  
“Geta, where did you put my clothes??” Goku asked, not even trying to cover himself.  
“Into the wardrobe. I like to see you in your birthday suit, but I guess Goten has another opinion… He’ll be here in twenty minutes.”  
His eyes dwelled from his mate’s chest to his abs, and then wandered lower. He wished they could have rough, animalistic sex but the brat would arrive soon…  
“Do you like what you see?” His mate asked in a playful voice.  
Goku wanted to obey his Saiyan instincts and make the prince his, but he thought about Goten. It wasn’t an easy task, but he tried to calm his blood.  
“I’d rather feel it.” Vegeta flirted with a lascivious smirk. “But twenty minutes isn’t enough. Set the table, I’ll bring the food.”  
“Goten will be here sooner than I thought…” the Earth Saiyan added with a seemingly sad expression, but he put some clothes on before his son’s arrival, and did he was told to.  
The table almost crashed under the weight of their supper, which mostly consisted of various kinds of meat. When the boy arrived, his hands were full of bags stuffed with food. It seemed he did a grocery shopping for them. He greeted his dad and the prince with a big smile.  
“How are you?”  
“As usual,” Vegeta said, “Sit down and help yourself.”  
The silence while both the Son boys were eating was worth more than a thousand compliments to Vegeta.  
“I’ve never eaten something so… so delicious…”  
Goten patted his stomach satisfied, and asked the prince what kind of spices he used.  
“I don’t know. The onna gave us a lot of those.”  
“But when did you learn to cook? You’re always training…”  
The teen was suspicious. Had Vegeta always been cooking?? He always mentioned proudly who he was… But for some weird reason it seemed to be logical.  
“Those two idiots weren’t able to make anything edible.” Vegeta started. “Once Frieza decided to ban everyone to give us food for some reason and after five or six days we started to having hallucinations. Your uncle wanted to bite off his own fingers and Nappa tried to eat his armour. I don’t exactly remember what kind of hallucinations I had, but there were wood chips in my teeth when I regained consciousness.”  
Both Goten and Goku looked at him with wide eyes. They knew Frieza was cruel, but that was new to them. They didn’t want to imagine what kind of other tortures he used when he was angry at someone.  
“But he’s dead.” Vegeta stated, and took a big slice of meat for himself.  
“Can’t we talk about something happier?”  
Goku shared his son’s opinion, and asked him about his life.  
“I hate school, but you know that. Girls are seriously crazy, and I haven’t seen Trunks about a week,” the teen groaned, “He’s always busy with something. School and other projects… Or he just got bored of me,” He added dejectedly.  
“He’s starting to become more like the onna.”  
Vegeta’s voice was emotionless, but suddenly he looked into Goten’s eyes seriously.  
“Did you make what I told you to?”  
“I- uh-” he looked for something in one of the bags, and Goku was completely clueless on what they were talking about.  
“You forgot it. I thought so. You’re an idiot, just like your father.”  
The said Saiyan pouted, and poked his tongue out at Vegeta.  
“Don’t do it to my son too!”

“No! It’s here, I remember I packed it too!” The teen started to panic.  
He looked into another bag and he raised the thing up with a victorious grin. It was a fridge magnet with a picture of Goku, sleeping. Vegeta found it utterly cute - tough he would never admit it - and wanted to see it as much as possible.  
_‘How cute! But he would never tell me that he loves me…’_  
Goku almost melted. Vegeta had a soft side, and he found it! He wanted to hug and kiss his prince so much, but he was thoughtful of his son.  
“I see you like it.”  
Goten didn’t fully comprehend their relationship, but he wanted both of them to be happy, and help them as much as he was able to. It was clearly visible Vegeta wanted to tell them something, but he didn’t know how to. But an idea came into the boy's mind. He turned to the prince.  
“I don’t wanna be rude, but you look uncomfortable. Is it ‘cause I’m here? I could go home?”  
Vegeta shook his head. Something wasn’t right… His face was blood red and he almost cried.


	2. Ch 2

“YOUR FATHER GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT! YOU CAN GO TO TELL EVERYONE AND THEY CAN COME HERE AND LAUGH IN MY FACE!”  
The prince was trembling with rage. Goku hugged him from behind and placed soft kisses on his neck. Vegeta purred in response, and Goten started to blush. He started to walk towards the door.  
“I… I guess I should go home… Thanks for the food, see you soon!”  
Goten left the house with unusual speed. Goku sat his mate in his lap and held him close. He didn’t realise he was purring too.  
“Are you really pregnant, or just wanted him to go away?” He asked curiously.  
“I wouldn’t make a fool of myself for no reason…”  
Vegeta was nervous. Maybe this was his last chance to have a full-blooded Saiyan cub. He hoped Kakarot wanted it as much as he did. He was still in his prime, but he wasn’t sure his body thought that way too.  
“B-but… We’re both men… I know I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed, but… We can’t get pregnant… Chichi explained that to me.”  
That damned woman. But he was the one who was sitting in his lap instead of her… That made the prince grin. He will show Kakarot, he changed a lot for him.  
“How much do you know about the biological construction of a submissive Saiyan male?”  
“Um, nothing?”  
Goku was scratching the back of his head again. He didn’t understand the whole pregnancy thing, but the thought of having a baby together made him glad. Secretly he hoped the baby would have a tail, and they wouldn’t have to cut it off… He wished he and Vegeta could have their own tails too.  
“Brace yourself, because in the next ten or eleven months I’ll be more unbearable than I usually am.”  
“You’re not unbearable. Maybe a little grumpy at times, but everyone can have bad days. But...” Goku blushed, but he wanted to get the answer for his question, it was bugging him since Vegeta mentioned he could get pregnant, “You don't bleed monthly like women, do you??"  
Vegeta slapped his forehead and didn’t say anything. He mused why some god destined them to be mates, but he wanted to appreciate the gift, whoever it came from. Their phone buzzed, bringing him back to reality, so he took it out from his mate’s gi. They got a message from Gohan. He felt Goku’s breath on his neck while he read the text.  
**_Congratulations! We wish health and happiness for you!_**  
“It has begun.” Vegeta said coldly, but another buzz interrupted his speech. Bulma wrote an SMS too.  
**_Congrats! I would like to see you in my lab asap! :*_**  
Vegeta texted back angrily.  
**_I won’t be your lab rat!!!_**  
“She just wants to help.” Goku said, massaging his lover’s shoulders. “By the way, can the senzu beans ease your pain while… You know…?”  
Vegeta knew, his mate was blushing. Idiot. But his idiot.  
“While I’m giving birth? I don’t think so.”  
"But I bet it huuuuuurts..." Goku whined, imagining the pain.  
Bzzt.  
**_That’s the Prince we all love. But it’s safer here than out there without help._**  
“Damned onna!” Vegeta yelled. “I said NO! Why can’t she understand that?! I want you to be there and no one else!"  
The prince typed the answer furiously.  
**_Leave me alone._**  
Goku just shook his head, but the prince's words warmed his heart. He started to nibble on his shoulder. They went to the bedroom, and he smiled when Goku hugged him, and continued his nibbling.  
“Stop biting me. I want to tell you something."  
“I’m all ears.”  
He felt Kakarot's arousal, but he wanted to stay serious. It was so hard to resist…  
“I will give birth to this cub, even if you don’t want me to keep it.”  
“Geta, I never told you that I don’t-”  
Goku had ambivalent emotions. He wanted the cub, but he was worried about his prince. Was he able to do it? What if the baby drained too much of his energy?  
“Don’t think too much about it. Your head will hurt.”  
“You’re doing it again, Geta…We’ve been talking about this,” his voice sounded hurt, “But it wasn’t the thing you wanted to tell me.”  
Vegeta felt Goku’s heartbeats. He turned to him, and nuzzled to his chest. He knew, his partner couldn’t be angry at him for long.  
“I was pregnant before." he said, while his mate was caressing his back. "But those weren’t cubs or babies…”  
“Geta, you’re trembling… I won’t force you to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”  
He thought Goku had to know, and he wasn’t surprised when he felt the change in the younger Saiyan’s usually calm mood.  
“The bastard... He…” it was still hard to talk about what happened to him during those years before he reached the Earth. “He raped me.”  
"Tell me who it was and he'll die a thousand deaths."  
His mate's Saiyan side always made him excited. That possessive growling voice always got him. He wanted to look into his mate’s eyes, so he crawled a little higher.  
"Tell me who it was," the Earth Saiyan repeated.  
"Frieza."  
Goku placed a gentle kiss on his right shoulder. He was thinking a lot about Vegeta's persistence. Sometimes it was just a mix of hubris and arrogance for him, but now he realised it was the only thing that kept him alive through those years.  
"I was seventeen the first time," the prince started. "I had a miscarriage. It made me sick for weeks. I barely recovered when he did it again. Three times the medics had to take the dead... things out of me. Once I gave birth to… I don’t know how should I call that creature. It was hideous, but died after a few minutes it was born."  
“I'm so... so sorry...”  
Silence followed, but Vegeta didn't find it as comfortable as usual. He knew his mate was currently hating himself, no matter the whole thing wasn’t his fault.  
"It happened. I can't change the past, but I'm able build a better future."  
“I feel bad…”  
"Drop it. I told you, case closed.”  
Goku tried to change the topic to something less painful. He just wanted to hold his mate and never let him go.

"Would your father disown you, 'cause I'm just a third-class?"

“I’m sure of that.” Vegeta answered without hesitation. “He would have expected me to choose a high-ranked woman. But he’s dead for good, so he can’t tell me what to do. But I think Bardock would be more supportive.”

Goku giggled a little, and caressed his mate’s hair.

“We met while I was dead and he said I was stupid and that you would never love me. I bet he’s laughing now.”

The prince just let Goku do what he wanted to. He felt safe and somehow a bit better.

“I saw him when I was younger. He was a proud warrior. Maybe he wasn’t liked by the Elites, but always showed respect by not bugging him. At least by what I saw.”

Their mobile buzzed. The Earth Saiyan smiled, when he saw his son’s face on the screen. Vegeta wasn’t happy about the interruption.

“What does the brat want?” 

“He says the others asked him about us and he told them.”

“I thought so…”

“Vegeta…”

The prince wanted to go to take a bath, so he got up from the bed and walked away. He returned in his birthday suit.

“If you want to turn me on, you’re doing it damn right.”

“You just have to ask, Kakarot,” he said while he laid down for his mate. 

 

_EPILOGUE_

 

_Ten and a half months later_

Goku cradled a tiny Saiyan cub in his arms, and occasionally glanced at his sleeping mate. They were at Bulma’s, one of her guest rooms. The blue-haired woman just smiled as she stepped in. She never saw her old friend so happy, and the way he looked at Vegeta… He was truly and undeniably in love.  
“He has to rest for a few days,” she said quietly. “Take care of him. He’s too stubborn to listen to me.”  
“I’ll do my best to keep him in bed as long as he needs to stay there.”  
“What will you name her?”  
“Aleisha,” Vegeta said tiredly, “I thought Kakarot would wake me up instead of you, onna.”  
“You’re welcome, your Highness.” Bulma said, her voice drenched in sarcasm.  
“And she dares to mock me!”  
Vegeta wanted to get up, but he knew it would hurt his ego more than his body. Bulma tried to stay calm, but failed miserably.  
“You were yelling at me for hours!”  
“Because the damn thing almost killed me!”  
“Don’t call our daughter a ‘thing’.” Goku said huffily.  
His usual smile disappeared, and got replaced with a pout.  
“Can we go home?” He asked, looking at Bulma with childish begging eyes.  
“If you make him understand he’s not allowed to train in the next… At least three weeks.”  
Vegeta chuckled darkly.  
“Yes, let me rest and do nothing for the following three weeks. Sounds something I would really like to do.”  
“Geta, please.”  
Goku teleported them back to their home before the argument would turn into even worse. The new surroundings made the cub cry, but when she got back into her bearer’s arms, her whimpers quieted and stopped a few minutes later. She wrapped her tiny tail around Vegeta’s wrist, and both slept in, when they finally reached the bed. The younger Saiyan just sighed, and cuddled up to them. He finally understood why did he give Vegeta a chance to live, and he wasn’t disappointed with the outcome at all.

~*END*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story in English. Feel free to make sugestions how should I make it better! Thanks for reading! :* <3


End file.
